Friendship Fractures
by BearShipping
Summary: A fractureshipping fic. Malik hasn't done very well in his maths exam, so Ryou decides to help him out afterschool, but they are both unaware of some unexpected visitors... Feelings are revealed to all, but can they save the fractures in their hearts?


-Friendship fractures-  
A fractureship fanfiction

one day after school, ryou and malik were walking home from school and ryou was sad because malik was unhappy about his test results 'i suck at maths!' said malik loudly and angrily and ryou wanted to help his friend so he replies 'i will help you with maths, if you want' he said with a light blush covering his cheeks. malik looked at him with hope in his eyes and he hugged gim tightly, causing ryous blush to redden. 'THANK YOU SO MUCH RYOU, YOU ARE THE BEST FRIEND I HAVE EVER HAD!' as he plants a kiss on his cheek out of gratitude.

When they were at ryous house they were glomped by akefia and bakura as soon as they strepped through the door. 'i missed you yadunoushi' said bakura nuzzling ryous stark white fluffy hair, like that of a kitten. 'hey malik whatare you doing here?' said marik emerging from behind bakura. 'ryu was going to help me with mat-' malik cut off, staring at mariks chest with no clothes covering it, his mouth hung open as he stared at his perfectly chiselled chest. marik grinned at his hikari's reaction and pulled him into a hug, whisppering in his ear 'do you like what you see?' malik stuttered. bakura, ryou and feef king bakura stood and laughed.

'HAHAHAHA' THey said but it wasnt for long before they stopped becAUSE they were hungry. if you want i can get some chicken and noodles for everyone said marik and when they all said yes so he did. in the kitchen he was with bakura and he was watching him cook the chicken and noodles. 'you are doing it wrong' said bakura so he showed marik how to by standing befind him and holding the knife in both of there hands and they were cutting the chicken slowly and mariks haior smelled nice like lilacs and was blowing slighty in the breeze but then ryou walked in singing hey good lookin what you got cooking. when he saw that bakura and marik were together he got angry and yelled 'hey bakura no get away hes mine i challenge you to a duel' he yelled. malik came. they had a duel and ryou used change of heart and he won so bakura had to get out and then unfortunutly ryou felt sad and sorry and upset and sad so he follwed him and so did the others.

they found him at a bar drinking scotch from the bottle. ryou walked up to bakura and said 'ima sorry bakura, i was jealous because you were touching marik and i was felling lonely. can you forgive me?' bakura smiled at him and hugged him. 'of course yadonoushi.' marik stood confused that they were fighting over him so he hugged them as well. malik felt left out by this display and ran out the bar crying, crystalline tears slid gracefully down his soft dark cheeks as he ran out the bar. nobody noticed but fef king bakura so he ran after him. the rain poured down outside and blurred maliks already blurred vision as he ran he felt his feet slip and braced himself for the fall. his eyes opened in shock as he felt strong arms encirling his waist, he looked up into the pale eyes of theife king bakura, who was smiling. malik was still sad and angry and he shouted 'LET ME GO!' at the top of hs lungs. but he was lying. he wanted him to hold him and not let go.

'no' said fleeth king bakura 'i wont let go until you tell me whats wrong' he said as he pulled malik to the ground holding him tightly while rubbing his back. malik cried harder as he spilled out all that was troubling him. thelif king bakura felt bad that mailk was feeling lonely so as he was taking him home he was thinkning of ways to cheer him up. 'i know' malik thought, with a handsome and cunning smirk on his lips 'ill show him that hes loved, then he wont fll bad anymore.' when they were in the living room they sat down on the sofas. malik looked at egypt bakura, looking cute, with red puffy eyes and silver tear streaks down his cheeks. 'tanks you tomb robber you arthe only one that listens to me...i...i love you.' he said while smiling at bakura. theef king bakura was shocked but then planted a kiss on his lips while holding his chin in his hands. he pulled away after a few second and looked malik in the eyes. 'let me show you how loved you are too' he said while smirking deviously.

he started pulling his robe off, revealing his bare chest, with small scratches from past battle littering his skin. malik gasped. as they proceeded to take each others clothes until they were only in their underoos both. as they were about to ravage each others lips they heard a collected gasp. they looked round and saw bakura, marik and ryou staring at them and their compromising position. 'what?' ryou started crying. 'you led me on i thought when you said maths you wanted me but i love you' he said and ran out into the kitchen. 'NOW LOOK WHAT YOUV DONE YOU WORTHLESS LIAR' yelled bakura with glittering tears filling his eyes YOUVE MADE RYOU CRY I HOPE YOUARE HAPPPY!!!' he also ran out into the kitchen. in the kitchen bakura found ryou crying on the floor. he hugged him and he smiled back and he hugged to and his strong arms held him tight and close. he said 'look ryou you dont need either of them when you have me' he said and when ryou looked up bakuras soft lips touched his but only for a moment.

ryous tears turned from sad grey to beautiful joyful silver because he was joyful. but then suddenly they jumped because there was the voice of someone behind them but it was ok because it was just marik. marik smiled when he saw that they saw him because he spoke and said 'you also have me.' he wispered. he walked toward them slowly undoing his leather jacket and also kissed ryou on the lips but even more softer and more passionate than when bakura did it. then bakura ad marik slowly laid ryou back onto the table so he was lying down and the undid the buttons on his leather jacket and bakura took off his leather jacket too.

ryou felt embarresed because he did not have a 6-pack like marik and bakura so he felt ashamed when marik started caressing his abdomen 'no' he said, pushing his hand away, marik lookedf hurt and confused and asked him why? ryou said 'i feel bad because im not as ripped as you two' he looked away with tears in his eyes. 'too bloody bad' said bakura as he ripped off ryous shirt with his insane strength and an even crazier smile on his face at the thought of deflowering his sweet ryou. ryou was just playing hard to get anyway. bakura took the initiative and began kissing butterfly kisses down ryous abdomen on the table like a chemist. ryou gasped as bakura stuck his tongue in ryous belly button, then he moaned. marik frowned at not bein able to touch ry yet so he started kissing him upside down on the table, while undoing his trouser button. because even though there were 3 of them, marik and bakura were on top. at the same time. just as marik pulled ryous trousers down malik and philip bakura finally came into the kitchen, not surprised at the site, they both started joining in and then they all had sex and it was great and ryou complained of a sore butt in the morning and everyone laughed and marik made waffles.

THE END Sequal? 


End file.
